


Disobeying

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Here's some spanking trash enjoy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140
Collections: Anonymous





	Disobeying

Geralt had told you to stay at the campsite with Roach until he returned. But he was taking so  _ long _ , what if he had gotten hurt? You couldn’t stay there for so many hours and not think of the worst things that could happen. 

Sighing, you stood up from the bedroll you had been sitting on, dusting yourself off. “Okay, Roach, I’m going.” 

She snorted at you. 

“I know he said to stay here but it’s almost night time and he should’ve been back by now.” You walked to the horse and patted her flank. “Don’t worry. I have my dagger.” 

You turned and set off the way Geralt had in the morning. You walked for a while on a barely-there path until it completely disappeared, then you could only guess which way he had gone. The sun was starting to set quickly. 

_ Shit _ . 

“Geralt?” You called out, pushing a branch out of the way. You carefully stepped over a log, yelping when you were pulled backward, against something firm. 

“ _ What _ are you doing out here?” Geralt growled in your ear, pinning you to him with one strong arm. It was flustering. 

“Uh, I was trying to, um, find you.” You tried to turn around under his grip but he didn’t let you move. 

“I told you to  _ stay put _ ,” his voice was a permanent growl. You ached to turn around and see his face. 

“I was worried…” you trailed off. 

Geralt released you and grabbed your wrist, starting to drag you through the forest, back to the campsite. You stumbled over branches and thick grass but he was at least kind enough to keep you upright and walked slow enough that you could pace him. The path became clear again and he walked faster, the two of you breaking into the clearing where he had set up your campsite. 

You were finally able to look at him. His eyes were still black from the potion and he was still paler than normal, black veins trailing from his eyes. He looked down at you, towering over you. You looked away. 

Geralt grabbed your chin and made you meet his black eyes, almost wearing a snarl on his lips. “I told you to stay here with Roach.” He glared down at you, checking you over. “You could’ve been hurt or killed, do you understand me?” 

You could only nod and bite your lower lip. 

“I don’t think you understand or else you would’ve stayed put.”

You opened your mouth to respond but Geralt raised his hand to stop you. 

“I don’t want to even hear your excuses. You’re in trouble.” His voice shifted when he told you that, falling a little deeper. You didn’t think he knew that he did it, but his voice always got lower when he had to deal with you. It made you shiver a little. 

Geralt watched you intensely until you started to squirm, huffing a frustrated sigh. He turned and went to his bag, pulling out one of his leather belts. It was plain, but you knew it got the job done. You took a step back as he approached you, thinking about running. He enjoyed chasing you down, had even made a game of it a few times, but you thought that running would just make him angrier right now. 

His big hand encircled your wrist before you really had the chance to turn to run anyway, leading you over to a fallen tree. He sat on it and laid the belt down next to his leg, pulling you close between his legs. He started stripping you, working the laces of your pants. You took a step back. 

“Geralt…” You trailed off, taking another step back before he yanked you forward by your pants. 

“There’s no getting out of this,” he told you simply, shoving your pants down. He took your underwear down as well before guiding you to bend over one thigh. You straightened up immediately. “Geralt, really, I’m sorry, we don’t have to—“ 

He pushed you back down with a gentle but firm hand on your back. “We have to.” 

You huffed, trying to stand up again. “We  _ don’t—” _

“Quiet.” He pinned you down over his thigh, trapping your legs with his other leg. “Give me your hands.” 

You hesitated and he brought his hand down on your ass  _ hard _ . You whined as you brought your hands behind your back, Geralt pinning your wrists to your lower back with one hand. 

His other hand set to work, covering your ass with hard smacks from the beginning, no warm-up given when he had to punish you. You cried out when he moved to the curve of your ass, squirming in his hold. “Geralt!” 

He repeated the action to the other cheek, harder. You gasped, trying to get your hands free to cover your ass. His iron grip didn’t budge. You tried kicking your legs but his thick thigh kept you pinned. You were stuck until he decided otherwise. 

A sharp swat brought you back to focus, a whine leaving your lips. The swats started again at a steady pace and  _ didn’t stop _ , not for a long time, not until you were crying out at every connection of skin on skin. Geralt paused when he had finally been able to wring a sob from your chest, resting his hot hand over the middle of your ass. 

“What did you do wrong?” He questioned you evenly, voice still low. 

“I— I,” you stuttered, trying to catch your breath. “I left the campsite.” 

Geralt rewarded your answer with a harsh swat aimed at your upper thigh, making you cry out. 

“Why is that wrong?” 

“You said to stay,” you panted out, bracing for the next swat. It didn’t come immediately, only coming once you relaxed again. You twitched over his thigh, aching to crawl away from him. His hand left your ass again, preparing to strike when you cried out, “I disobeyed you!” His hand rested on your ass again, waiting for you to continue. 

“I disobeyed you and I’m sorry. Please let me up?” 

“Hmm.” 

“Please? I want a kiss.” 

Geralt waited a moment before moving his thigh and releasing your hands. You stood up quickly, hands going to rub the sting away from your ass. He snatched your wrist in a firm grip. “No touching.” 

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck, tucking your face into the side of it. His hands went to your hips, holding you close. You sniffled quietly. He let you hide your face against his neck for a few moments, pulling away slightly after. “Take your kiss then it’s back over my knee.” 

Your expression moved into what could only be called a pout, catching his eyes. They were no longer black, but his pupils were still blown wide, only a thin ring of gold surrounding them. You leaned in and kissed him softly, one hand tangling into his hair. He kissed you back, one hand going from holding your hip to cupping your face. 

A few moments passed and you had to pull back to breathe, pressing your forehead against his. His hand moved back to your hip, squeezing gently. “Back over my lap. We haven’t even started with the belt.” 

You sniffled, contemplating running again, but you wouldn’t get far with your pants around your knees and Geralt was  _ fast _ . You shook your head. He hummed. 

“You’re telling me no, you won’t get back over my knee?” 

You hesitated but nodded slightly. He frowned. “Go over my knee willingly, or else.” 

You bit the inside of your lip, watching Geralt’s eyes. You just couldn’t. He would have to force you. You didn’t want the belt, you didn’t want any more of the harsh swats. 

“Fine.” 

He maneuvered you over his thigh and grabbed your hands, pinning them to your lower back again. He grabbed the belt by his side and doubled it over, lining up the first strike before bringing it down. 

“You make this harder on yourself, refusing to cooperate with me,” he told you as he brought the belt down again, focusing on your upper thighs. Your ass was already red and warm from his hand and the harsh impact of the leather was leaving long, burning lines across your thighs. You squirmed as best as you could under his grip. 

“I’m sorry!” You cried out, gasping as the belt came down again and again. He wasn’t pulling his blows as much as he normally did, and you could feel the tears starting to form. You knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until you cried. He always spanked you to tears when you were being punished. 

“Please, Geralt, I’m sorry!” You pleaded with him, “I’m really sorry, please, you can stop now!” 

Geralt shifted you so your ass was up higher, easier to target. You shuddered. 

“I’ll stop when I’m ready to stop,” he told you, cracking the belt harder over your tender skin. You jumped with each strike now, thighs starting to quiver. 

A few more mean, searing stripes across your ass brought the tears forward. Unfortunately, he could smell them and just spanked harder, until you sobbed openly and went limp over his lap, taking the ass-beating you knew you deserved. 

Finally,  _ finally, _ he stopped, setting the belt aside. You shook over his lap, tears dripping off your face and onto the ground. He released your wrists and untrapped your legs, rubbing a gentle hand over your back. 

You stood after a minute, throwing yourself at him for comfort. He wrapped his arms around your waist, rubbing your back. “Shh, girl,” he murmured, keeping you close. “Are you going to disobey me again?” 

You shook your head, whimpering. He pulled back enough to look at your face, bringing a hand up to wipe your tears away. He pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek, his stubble tickling your skin. 

“You’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you?” You nodded again, meeting his eyes. “Good. That’s my girl,” he murmured, reaching down to pull your underwear and pants up. You hissed when the fabric touched your tender skin, biting your lip 

Geralt fixed your pants and stood up, kissing your hair. “You’re forgiven. Don’t do that again, or this will be a tickle compared to what would come.” 

You nodded, rubbing your eyes. “Sorry,” you told him hoarsely. He took your hand and led you to the bedrolls, grabbing your waterskin to offer to you. You took a long drink from it before laying down on your mat, on your stomach. He sat next to you on his bedroll and rubbed your back slowly. 

Despite the throbbing of your ass, you succumbed to sleep quickly with his now gentle hand caressing you. 


End file.
